Whatever it takes
by Kurai Ai
Summary: Yugi is being ignored by his friends, lonely and depressed he resorts to pain to take away the pain. then Seto Kaiba comes into the picture will he be able to heal Yugi and deal with the little duels secret as well? R&R Please
1. the beginning

Author: Kurai Ai

Yu-gi-oh: Whatever it takes

Chapter 1: The beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or its characters. So don't say that I do.

(Yugi to Yami) ((Yami to Yugi))

Ryou to Bakura Bakura to Ryou

Malick to Marick Marick to Malick

Yugi walks down the path leading back to the Ishtar family compound; Yugi was in Egypt with the gang. Now that the fighting was over every one wanted to help Yami find his past, every one that is except him. He has been with Yami through thick and thin; and as soon as the pharaoh got his own body every one forgot about Yugi. Yugi kicks a stone that was not necessarily in his way and keeps walking. Every one knew about his foul mood this morning and Yugi was glad that finally he was getting at least some attention. But some how no one seemed to pin point the problem. It was amazing to Yugi how utterly naive they all were…

Flashback

This morning…

Yugi yawns and walks down the stairs to the dinning room to get some breakfast, only wearing navy blue cotton pajama pants. Yugi grew a bit and gained some muscle, but he was still a little shorter than the rest of them. He was still very proud of his accomplishments with his body, and stopped wear kiddy pajama awhile ago. He looks around the dinning room with his violet orbs to find no one there. "Where is everyone?" he walks down the hall to the living room and heard laughing and joking and his yamis's deep clear voice telling a joke he heard. Yugi walks in and leans against the door clearing his throat to gain their attention. Yami with out looking over says "hello Yugi. They're helping me with this ancient book it might have something that will help me with my past. Yugi shrugs and says mostly to him self

"Yah right, helping with your past my foot. Whatever." He walks away almost bumping into Seto. Every one turns around hearing what he said. Jou looks at Tristen

"What's his problem?" Tristen shrugs and Seto laughs.

"You all are nit wits."

"Shut up kaiba, we didn't ask you." Said Tristen angrily. Seto shrugs

"It's not my fault you all are blind to the problem." He walks out the living room.

The gang sits there for awhile thinking about what the problem might be, but as far as they were concerned they did nothing wrong. They finally get up and decide to ask Yugi himself. They all walk to the dining room to see Yugi sitting down looking quite mad eating some cereal. Dressed in black baggy paints, a silk black shirt with a feathered collar, black combat boots, and his millennium puzzle hanging brightly around his neck. Yami walks over to his Hikari

"What's wrong?"

Yugi stairs at him, giving him a look like he asked a stupid question.

"Jeez if you don't know by now, there is no sense in telling you." He gets up and starts to walk towards the door. Jou grabs his arm.

Yug! Dude, what's wrong with you?!" Yugi pulls away easily.

"Its been happening for about three years now and yet you still don't see it! You know what? …Never mind…just continue ignoring me." Yugi walks to the front door opening it then slamming it as he went out.

End flashback

Yugi sighs and pulls up his sleeves looking at his wrists and smiling slightly at slashes across his wrist. They had no idea how much it hurt him being alone; he will never get used to it. First loosing his parents and then his grandpa dying of old age. Even though it was the natural course of life. His grandpa was the only one he could talk to besides his friends and Yami, but now they were gone too. Now his only friends were that knife and those scars on his wrists. He looks up realizing he was in front of the door he was about to go in but decided against it. Instead he walks further down the street. As he stops to look at the clock in the store window, it was four thirty. " I've been walking around for awhile." He hears foots steps coming from behind him. He turns around and sees…


	2. love!

Author: Kurai Ai

Yu-gi-oh: Whatever it takes

Chapter 2: Like a lamb to the slaughter so is the day of our lives…

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or its characters.

Yugi turns and jumps only to calm when he sees Seto kaiba "You sure do spook easily don't you."

Yugi sighs "whatever, its just that I had bad experiences with people sneaking up behind me." Yugi looks at him,

"So why is it that you've been following me all this time?"

Seto lifts an eyebrow "you knew? How?"

"Just because I'm jumpy doesn't mean that I am unaware Seto. I can't help it…"

Seto walks closer and gently pulled Yugi to him, lifting up Yugi's arm as the sleeve slowly falls down Seto sees the scars. Seto looks at Yugi never thinking he would actually do this. Yugi looks away not willing to look Seto in the eye. He lifts Yugi's chin and says

"Is this what those idiots drove you to?" Yugi's eyes were welling up with tears.

"I- I just…" Seto puts a solitary finger on his lips then wipes Yugi's tears.

"Shhh. I understand." He holds Yugi in a tight embrace as Yugi weeps into his chest. Yugi knew It was Seto kaiba the one always being mean to him but he was the only one not ignoring him, seeing only him, loving him, and he was there with him now. Yugi held on to him as if his life depended on it. Kaiba rubbed his back comfortably; Seto was always in love with Yugi; but had to admire him from afar. But now Yugi was in his arms crying. Not the way he wanted him to fall into his arms but he was there. Yugi who had stopped crying looks up at kaiba

"Why?"

"Why what?" says Seto as he pulls away from Yugi slightly to see him better.

"Are you doing this? I thought…. I thought you hated me with ever fiber of your being"

Kaiba leans down and kisses him "well you thought wrong…" he kisses him again. Yugi leans into the kiss, kissing him back. His lips were so soft Yugi moans with pleasure. They pull away needing oxygen. Then kaiba said something unexpected

"Come with me." He looks at Yugi with pleading eyes

"Come with you where Kaiba?" said Yugi questioningly.

"With me back home. I know that you don't want to be here… come with me Yugi."

Yugi pulls away, then looks at the stars "I don't know…"

Seto looks at him " I know you have nothing here. Yami and the rest are ignoring you so…what is the point staying here?"

Yugi looks at him then realized at that moment that he was the only person that had paid him any attention over the last three years even if it was mostly cynical comments. But Yugi was now sure that he didn't mean it and that was his own little way of paying attention to Yugi and saying that not every one forgot of his existence, Seto was never really that good at saying his true feelings. He will go, he will stay with Seto forgetting about those people who he used to call friends.

Seto looks at Yugi who was lost in thought

"Yugi? What is your answer?" Yugi looks up and grabs Seto in a passionate kiss.

"I will go. I will stay with you. On one condition can we leave now?"

Seto smiles as he pulls him even closer "of course anything you want koi."

As Yugi walks up the large steps of the Ishtar family compound and walks into Yami and his room, this was the tricky part of the plan. He opens the door slowly making sure that he did not wake up Yami. He steps over all the books on the floor on ancient Egyptian history. And the clothing that Yami just throws on the floor. Yugi soon gets to the closet and opens it, which makes a loud creaking sound. The sound causes Yami to slightly stir in the bed. Yami holds his breath awaiting the Questioning from Yami; but it never came. He exhales with relief and starts packing the clothes he had here, and other miscellaneous doodads. When he was done he gets up and looks down at millennium puzzle and says

"I won't be needing this." he waves his hand over it and the item disappears to the far corners of the shadow realm.

He picks up his suitcase and takes one final look at Yami and whispers "Good bye maybe you'll all realize my existence when I'm gone." He turns and walks out the door. He walks quietly down the stairs ting to make sure he does not wake anyone up. When he hears Marik's voice

"I don't think they would be happy that are leaving." Yugi turns to Malick's yamis

"Why would you care besides they won't notice…" Yugi starts to walk down the stairs then looks back " Marick don't tell. Let them find out on their own. And see how long it takes them to notice…"

Marick starts to laugh lightly " no worries, nothing will come out of my mouth to those buffoons. But you know what I know Malick knows, right? I won't keep secrets from him."

Yugi smiles "I trust you, and Malick."

As Marick turns to go back to his room he says "Good luck little pharaoh, may Ra be with you"

Yugi smiles to him as he walks to the Mercedes convertible, wit Seto inside.

Kurai Ai: Hello every one this is my first fan fic so be nice

Read and Review

--; Arigato --;


	3. Chapter 3

Author: Kurai Ai

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh. Never will…unfortunately

Chapter 3: New beginnings at kaiba manor

A/N: I would like to thank kat1132. Your review helped a whole lot; you have no idea how much. I hope every one that reads this enjoys it even if it may be one person.

Yugi Mouto and Seto Kaiba now in Seto's private jet sit there silently listening to the slow rumble of the jet engines going through the night air. Yugi looks up at Seto who looks up as well their eyes lock and Yugi blushes. Seto smiles, snakes his arm around his waist and pulls him closer. Yugi smiles, snuggles into his chest, and sighs contently. Before Yugi fell asleep he looked up at him and says "thank you." Seto looks at him and was about to ask for what but Yugi was already fast asleep.

Soon they arrived at their destination, Domino City. It was about two o'clock in the afternoon and Yugi was still sleeping away. Seto looks at him sleep. He couldn't believe that this angel was with him and he was going to live his life with him. Seto goes over to him and shakes him gently to wake him up. When that didn't work he bent down and kissed his forehead. Yugi's eyes flutter open and he smiles.

"Hello Seto. Are we there already?"

"Yes. Its time to get off the plane koi."

Yugi smiles "ok."

Seto takes his hand and smiles they exit the plane and walk into the awaiting limo right in front of the jet.

Yugi was now at kaiba manor happily watching TV. Seto of course had to check on his company he is Seto Kaiba after all. Yugi didn't expect Seto to change so much so soon. So there he was watching TV when a picture on the side table by the TV caught his eye. It was a picture of Seto and his brother Mokuba. Mokuba was all the family that Seto had and Seto did everything for his little brother. That was when Yugi knew all so long ago that Seto wasn't that bad guy that everyone put him out to be. The short duelist smiles and then feels a kiss on his forehead.

"Back so soon Seto-koi?"

"Yes you know I couldn't stay away from you to long." He goes to kiss Yugi when hears an ahem behind them. Both of them look at Mokuba standing at the door.

"konichiwa nii-san! I see you discovered love! And it melted the ice cold heart that you had and made the stars shine even brighter in the heavens above !" Seto stares at him like he just grew another head and responds

"Did you mix pop rocks and soda then drink it again?" Mokuba smiles and runs over giving him a big hug like he usually did.

"Nope we started reading Romeo and Juliet at school today." Seto smile and hugs him back.

"Oh…that idiotic book? No wonder…" Seto lets go and sits by Yugi who smiles and says

"I love Romeo and Juliet it's a wonderful play, I find it halarious."

Mokuba hugs him "Yey hello Yugi-chan Welcome! At least you like Shakespeare! Well I am going to leave you two alone." Mokuba walks up the stairs and slams the door loud enough so that they can hear. As if to say 'I'm in my room! You can continue!' Seto rolls his eyes

"Sorry about that. Mokuba can be eccentric at times."

"Its ok you don't have to be sorry your brother is cute." Seto then fakes hurt

"Hey I'm suppose be the only one you call cute."

"Jealous koi?"

"um yes kinda, I am going to need some thing to quell my jealousy." Yugi giggles and brings Seto closer to him and kisses him slowly and sweetly.

"There is that better Seto my love?"


	4. Chapter 4

Author: Kurai Ai

Disclaimer: Well life is a cruel and unusual master and it won't allow me to have anything cool such as Yu-Gi-Oh. so that being said on with the fic.

Chapter 3: the beginning of trouble

A/N: I will make this short and sweet thank you all for your support! Now that I know there are readers out there I will try to update faster! Oh just wanted to say this, its my favorite quote but I don't know where its from can someone tell me?

Bird of Hermes is my name, eat my wings to keep me tame.

I guess that wasn't short huh? Oh well

Mokuba's POV:

Well it's been a week since Yugi moved in with bro and me, and I haven't seen nii-san so happy. It's great and plus when nii-san goes to work, Yugi doesn't ignore me like I expected but he plays video games with me and keeps me company. But I do have to go to school though, stupid short summer vacation. I wonder what he does when nii-san and me are gone…since high school vacation didn't end yet.

Normal POV:

Mokuba was in the limo heading home and sighs. The Limo stops and the passanger door was opened by the driver. He bows and says "Young Master Kaiba." Mokuba smiles and nods at him then runs to the front door, which was automatically opened by the butler.

" Welcome home young master Kaiba."

"Hello Richard!" says Mokuba gleefully "where's yugi?"

"Master Mouto is in the garden Young master."

Mokuba runs into the garden to see Yugi siting silently by the koi pond. He runs to him and hugs him

"Hello Yugi what you doing?" Yugi smiles

"Nothing, I had to get some fresh air. For some reason I couldn't breath so I decided….dec…ided." Yugi looked around having some trouble breathing again, everything was getting blurry, Mokubas voice was like he was far away '_Yugi. Yugi! Are you alright? YUGI!' _at that moment everything went black as Yugi lost consciousness.

Mokuba runs to get Richard. "Richard! Richard! Call our doctor Yugi fainted! Then call Seto!"

A few minutes later Seto bursts through the front door of his mansion. Demanding for his Yugi.

"Where is he! Where is Yugi! I demand to know where my beloved is this instance!" Servants rush to his side trying to calm him down but he was to worried about Yugi to even let the words that they were saying to him seep into his mind. Mokuba who was sitting in Seto's room watching over Yugi slept, ran down the steps and rushed over to his brother.

"He's fine nii-san he's sleeping, come on Dr. Takeshi needs to tell you something important. He says it's very urgent. It's about Yugi." At this Seto looks up to his room where Yugi stayed with worry and rushes up the stairs. Mokuba follows quickly after his brother.

They get into the room and they were greeted by Dr. Takeshi's worried face. The doctor gets up from checking Yugi's pulse and walks over to Seto

"Mr. Kaiba


	5. Chapter 5

To all my loyal reviewers I am sorry that I didn't review, I am making no esxcuses; none. I will continue this story and try really hard this time to stick to it. If I want to be novel Author I will have to be more cosistent right thankyou to all my loyal reades and exspecially the following Kat1132 & vamperess of bleedinghearts for knocking some sence into me. Thanks for no flames. Also please read my other fan fic that i will also be continuing "The blood Dragon Houses"


	6. Yugi's secret

Yu-Gi-Oh: Whatever it takes

Chapter 5: Yugi's Secret

Author: Kurai Ai

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh nor anything! cries

Dedication: To all of you who have patiently waited for this chapter; and read it with just as much fervor as when you started reading this story. I humbly thank you all. Arigato! Enough with the drama! On with the story!

"Mr. Kaiba?"

Doctor Takeshi looks at the great Seto Kaiba who had a terrified look on his face. In all his years in serving the Kaiba family he had never thought that the C.E.O. of the greatest company on the planet would ever care for anyone besides his brother and himself. But there he was stroking the tri-colored boy's hair. He suddenly gets up from his position and says,

"What is wrong with my Yugi?" The doctor sighs and sits on the chair near the boy and picks up a pad that was on the nightstand next to him and responds,

"It seems that Yugi has a disease that weakens his heart and it seems that he has been through a lot of stress lately. I say he has about two months to live. There is a medication that I can recommend but…"

"…But? But what! If its money don't worry I have plenty."

The Doctor shakes his head "no that is not it sir, It is a medicine that you have to take for at least two years before the illness progresses this much."

"So use another one!"

The Doctor sighs "I am afraid that is the only one that would help at this progressive state."

"Then what do I do?"

"Nothing except love him, and prey to the gods to have mercy on him."

They stop when they hear a knock on the door. Seto annoyed shouts harshly" Yes? What do you want!" A servant comes through the door bowed and says stuttering because of her master's anger.

"U-uh sir there is a man by the name of Yue Ichimoto at the door demanding to be let in. He says it's a matter of life and death situation.

"I don't know him nor do I care. He can wait outside till he dies for all I care."

Yugi coughs and says " let him in, he's here for my life and death situation…"

Seto looks at him in surprise "what?" The maid not waiting for any orders goes and gets the man currently outside. Seto looks at Yugi who had his eyes closed and says silently "how much do I not know about you?" An impatient hand pushes open the door and reveals a man with raven hair. His hair cut was choppy and ruffled but it suited his twenty-five-year-old face. He had pale green eyes that hid behind square silver rimmed glasses. His clothes consisted of a white button up shirt, strait-leg dark gray (almost black) pants, and finally shiny black boots.

The man rushes over and puts down the silver case he was holding in his right hand on the floor near the bed. While doing this he smiles at Yugi who gently smiles back at the young man and says quietly "Hey Doc. Have a hard time finding me?" The young man's smile quickly goes into a frown.

"You know you should at least have the decency to tell me when you move." He says in a soft British accent; his voice a soothing soft baritone.

"Sorry it was a spur of the moment type of thing. Did I worry you?"

"You certainly did. How can I be your doctor and treat you if I don't know where on earth you are?"

This was the moment Seto chose to speak "Who the hell are you?"

The self-professed doctor said in a slight annoyed voice "well if you were listening I am Yugi's doctor. The name is Yue Ichimoto, now if you don't mind I have patient on the verge of dying to treat." Yue smiles at Yugi and says, "you know the drill. Sit up strait." While Yugi gets up Yue picks up the silver case and puts it on the bed. When he opens it there were four vials of a blue looking liquid and a syringe without a tube. These delicate medicines were encased in think black industrial foam; that layered to inside of the lid as well.

When the Kaiba's doctor saw this he had to intrude "Hey! I will not have you stick unknown objects in my patience."

Yue lifts a delicate eyebrow at the doctor "Well since he is not a Kaiba yet he is not your patient now is he?"

The Kaiba doctor sighs in defeat "at least tell me what the medication is."

"Sure what ever makes you feel better. Rocoproxin."

The doctor gasps and says to Seto who looked absolutely stupefied. "That was the medicine I told you about."

Seto stares at his beloved obediently sticking out his arm for the needle. As he doesn't even flinch as the giant needle pierces his skin, because it happened so many times that he was used to the pain. _"How much do I not know about yow? I jumped into this relationship with out even looking at his past. It shouldn't matter but why does it bother me so?" _

Seto gets up and walks out swiftly a disturbed look on his face. Yugi looks at his love go he tries to follow but Yue stops him and says, "you need to get all of this in you a take your pill you can talk to him later." Yugi was still worried but could do nothing he just hoped his koi was ok.


	7. Explanations

Chapter 7: explanations

Yugi sighs, he started feeling the usual caused by the heart medication. He tried to get up he had to explain things to Seto but as soon as he put wait on his leg his legs started to shake, and Yue had to gently push Yugi back into his bed. Yue sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, and looks down at his young patient "I feared this would happen, you have been without the medication to long. Your body is slightly rejecting it. It was starting to revert to its pre medicinal stage. .." He starts to put his things away. "…but only slightly, hopefully there are still immunities that the medicine developed still in your body; so that the body doesn't think of the medicine as a bacterium and destroy it. If not, then you only have a year to live." Yugi rolls his head over towards his long time doctor. "You don't hold anything back do you?" Yue turns his head to Yugi, what you expect me to cushion your emotional fall? You and I both know I am not like that. Besides, you were the one who ran away to Egypt of all places claiming to help that Yami fellow, and I repeatedly told you that he did care heads or tails about you. And you ran away after I told you many times that if you miss even one treatment you will risk dying with every step you take even with your uncanny resilience, and now you bring a lover into this?!" Yugi turns away frowning at the wall. Yue sighs once more "look Yugi, I know I have no right to reprimand you considering without you I would be in jail but, you at least owe me an explanation. Were you trying to kill yourself?" Yugi turns warily back to him "At the time I suppose…the only reason really I stayed alive was to help Yami. But when he got what he wanted and left me like was tool that he was finished with. I didn't think there was anything else for me to live for." Yami turns his head towards the door Seto went through ignoring the shocked face of the Kiba doctor and the sad one of his own. "But, when I met Seto that night in front of that shop and he offered to take me away… I felt he at least needed me. I felt it in his voice, even if I didn't see it in his face." Yue sighs and gets up fine Yugi do what you will It's not like I would be able to stop the duel monsters king from doing anything anyway…" Yugi starts to interrupt "I am not the duel monster king that's…" Yue lifts up a hand to shut him up. "I don't care what you are convinced of but you are just as much of a master of dueling as Yami. If I find him I will make him pay for what he did to your self-esteem." Yue walks to the door while grabbing his case and turns to the Kaiba's doctor "Make sure he has at least twelve hours of bed rest and no food high in fat. If anything happens, like showing signs of a stroke, heart attack, or any extreme symptoms you call me immediately. You understand?" the doctor was too shocked to do anything but nod. Yue raises a hand in a farewell and closes the door behind him.

AN: Hey!!!!! I know you guys probably hate me by now but I want to apologize for the long wait and the short chapter but I thought you would like at least and update. OOO I updated my pro as well for anyone who is interested. Next Chapter: Healing doubts


End file.
